Another Cody Simpson Story
by cody simpsons dream gurl
Summary: Another cody simpson story its like alleden I hope you like it its with different characters cody and a girl but not just any girl the princess of Australia :D and a genie : Read on i hope you like even if it really is another cody simpson story


Another Cody Simpson Story

Once upon a time in the outback of Australia near gold was a beautiful princess named was the princess of Australia and her father the king was forcing her to marry a noble. The princess was miserable and one day her best friend Ali Simpson, who was a commoner went to visit her and brought her brother Cody who was a princess got along with Cody really well. He was there for a month taking a break from his tours to chill with his sister. So cody wen to go visit Kim everyday with his sister. After a whole week of just being together and getting to know each other they had magically fallen in love but knew they could never be more than friends because her father would only allow her to marry an Australian were both very sad they couldn't be together in public and had to be sneaking away to see each made Kim feel bad because she hated lying to her dad.

Cody was walking along a deserted beach in Gold Coast and as he was walking he noticed something sticking out of the wet sand, It was a lamp buried about all the way were words on the lamp but they were covered with a lot of wet sand so he tried rubbing the sand off so he could read the words better. When he started rubbing the lamp As soon as he started rubbing it smoke started coming out and burning his hand a little, so Cody dropped the lamp and put his hand in the cool water. When his hand felt better he took it out of the water and turned around to see if there was smoke coming out of the lamp.

The smoke had stopped and in its place was a gene the gene said"wassup dude how are the cool waves"and Cody said "Who are you?...What are you? Genie said "Im the all powerful Genie and Im here to grant you 3 wishes dude" Then Cody says "Woo dude I should tell Kim. Then the Genie asks "Dude whose Kim and one more thing dude I should really stop calling you dude. Dude whats you're name? Cody said "My name is Cody but you can call me Codes if you want and Kim is the princess of Australia the most kindest most beautiful caring generous angel in the world but her father the King wants her to marry an australian noble and I am a commoner but know with you our love might have a chance. I must go talk to Kim" Then Genie says"That is so sad I shall help you just say the words and i'll be there to grant you 3 wishes I'll be waiting in the lamp codes just rub the lamp. So Cody Said "Thank you Genie I'l go talk to Kim"Then Genie said "Okay codes and disappeared into the lamp. Cody went to go meet up with Kim and tell her about the 3 wishes and the Genie and everything else.

So he explained the situation to Kim. Kim is very happy because they might have a chance to be first wish is to make Cody and his family nobles there was an exception to the fact that Cody could go on tour and still have have career as a they asked the genie "what would you wish for?" there was nothing that they really needed know that they could be together. The genie said "I would wish for my freedom because even though I have all the power in the world I am still a prisoner of this lamp as I have been for the last thousands of years. Then Cody and Kim looked at the genie with sad expressions on their faces remembering there own situation from less than a half hour ago and say to the genie "We shall use our third wish to set you free but give us time to think of our 2nd wish okay"Gene looked at them doubtfully and said "I hope that is true thank you dude and duddett I will wait inside the of the lamp they returned back of the kingdom to see if their wish did come true and it had come true! So Cody was introduced to her father as Kim's boyfriend and now that Cody's family members were noble like him he was accepted and got permission to date the Princess. They soon asked the Genie for their 2nd wish they said ... "Genie for our 2nd wish we wish for the kingdom to be at peace forever and for our 3rd wish we wish for you to be free"! And Genie granted both of the was so happy now that he was free he hugged them and thanked them and then he went to go visit the rest of the world. Cody and Kim were always together and while cody was on tour she asked permission to go and of course her father approved. When they weren't together they face timed or texted. The genie visited them often and the kingdom was always at peace.

THE

END


End file.
